


Vivir así es morir de amor

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Kise estaba convencido de que iba a morir por culpa del amor, aunque todas las pruebas indicasen que los asesinos habían sido unos sándwiches preparados por Momoi.





	1. Veneno

**Author's Note:**

> FELIZ DÍA KIKURO. Esto va a ser una serie de oneshots interrelacionados, pero sin un hilo conductor real entre ellos. Cada capítulo seguirá un prompt propuesto por la cuenta de tumblr kikuromonth.

Cada uno era libre de llegar a la conclusión que más le gustase. Ahora bien, Kise estaba seguro, casi convencido al 100%, de que la causa de su dolor de estómago era el amor.

Se había enamorado de Kurokocchi.

—Eso es que te has comido una bola de arroz preparada por Satsuki, so memo.

Obviando la opinión no solicitada de Aomine, había un hecho objetivo que era imposible ignorar: Kise estaba gravemente enfermo y la culpa de todo, ya fuese adrede o sin querer, era de Kuroko.

Qué triste destino era el del enamorado.

Podría decirse que su historia de amor no correspondido se remontaba al pasado más lejano, cuando Kise aún estaba empezando a descubrir los placeres del baloncesto y se pensaba que Aomine era el no va más. Fue ahí cuando conoció a Kuroko, tan poquita cosa y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, para poner todo su sistema de valores patas arriba y enseñarle que había formas y formas de ganar.

(Eso, en realidad, lo puso en práctica años después, ya en Kaijou)

Ya puestos a volver al presente letal de Kise, la muerte metafórica se presentó en su vida cuando Momoi propuso organizar un picnic. La Momoi de diecinueve años, lejos de ser una chef de primerísima clase, sí que era capaz de cocinar lo básico (muy, muy básico) sin envenenar a nadie. Las papilas gustativas de todo el mundo se despidieron con sumo gusto (jeje) de la Momoi torpe de secundaria. O eso quiso creer Kise a pesar de las insistencias de Aomine. _En fin_.

Un día de picnic con los amigos prometía estar bien.

—Lo de la cesta verde es lo que preparó Satsuki. Mejor no comerlo —dijo Aomine mientras le daba un codazo a Kise. Pesado.

—Si ya huele raro y todo… —comentó Murasakibara con cara de querer llorar.

—No hay que juzgar un plato por su olor —intervino Akashi con cara de saberlo todo—. Por ejemplo, el natto no se caracteriza por su aroma atrayente, ¿no?

—Que sí, Akashi, lo que tú digas, pero explícame por qué una bola de arroz apesta a huevo podrido.

—¡Dai-chan, eres un exagerado! Pues ya está, te quedas sin comida —Momoi apartó la cesta verde de las zarpas de Aomine y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—Favor que me haces, estúpida.

Mientras Momoi y Aomine seguían con sus peleas de niño pequeño, Kuroko, tan mágico y dulce como un primer beso, ofreció sus sándwiches de…

De…

No sabían a nada.

Kise no quería ser tan cruel como para abrir el sándwich y mirar con lupa qué llevaba. No sabía mal, eso estaba claro, y el mero hecho de que lo hubiese preparado Kuroko con sus propias manos ya lo convertía automáticamente en un plato de lujo que haría que la ambrosía pareciese comida para cerdos.

Al menos en teoría.

 —¡Y encima has preparado un montón! Kurokocchi, si es que estás en todo.

Kuroko no parecía muy convencido por las palabras amables de Kise.

—Están un poco insípidos. Lo siento, aún no soy capaz de pillarle el truco a la cocina.

Llamar cocina a untar un poco de mayonesa a algo que podía ser repollo era un poco excesivo. Aun así, Kise le destelló con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Eh, que tampoco están taaaaaaaan mal.

—No hacía falta que alargases tanto el “tan”, Kise-kun —replicó algo ofendido—. Si no te gustan, no tienes por qué comerlos.

—Es que si no los come él, no los come nadie —Murasakibara se estaba metiendo entre pecho y espalda la ensalada de Akashi y las alitas de pollo de Aomine. Al mismo tiempo, sí.

Lo de Midorima mejor ni probarlo. Fijo que era radiactivo.

—¡Que te lo digo en serio! —para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad, Kise cogió otro sándwich e hincó el diente con una intensidad que la situación no merecía.

Cada mordisquito iba seguido de un “¡mmm…!” tan intenso como falso. A Kuroko no pareció colarle mucho la interpretación digna de un Oscar de Kise, pero acabó sonriendo de todos modos. No tanto por las nobles intenciones de su amigo como por el hecho de que se acababa de manchar el mentón con mayonesa.

—Deja de hacer el payaso y come bien —Kuroko suspiró, pasándole una servilleta.

Kise se limpió con mucha dignidad, ignorando las miradas afiladas que le lanzaba Midorima, justo enfrente de él.

—Kise, ¿y tú qué has traído?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kise. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él— ¡Agua mineral bien fresca! ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

—Ki-chan, qué cutre…

—Un buen agua fresca nunca viene mal —dijo Akashi mientras daba un sorbito a su té caliente. Menuda ayuda la suya, de verdad.

—Petición para echar a Kise del picnic —propuso Aomine con la mano ya levantada. Murasakibara y el falso de Midorima secundaron la moción sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Es que qué vergüenza, Kise-kun —comentó Kuroko como quien no quiere la cosa. Eso sí, tras haberse refrescado de lo lindo con su agua mineral de primera categoría.

La protesta pertinente de Kise no tardó en llegar, ¡y no era para menos, ojo! Si es que encima que hacía un favor a la comunidad, los idiotas de turno tenían que quejarse. Y Kuroko el peor de todos, que encima tenía más que decir aun después de disfrutar al máximo del agua mineral seleccionada por un sibarita como Kise.

Haciendo pucheritos, Kise robó una de las alitas de pollo de Aomine (le dolía reconocerlo, pero estaban ricas y todo) y entrecerró los ojos como muestra de su hostilidad hacia los demás. Su furia autoimpuesta se fue un poco al traste nada más notar una botella extremadamente fría chocando contra su mejilla.

Había sido Kuroko, bien cerquita de él.

—No te enfurruñes, que no es para tanto.

—Que no es para tanto, dice el tío… —Kise cogió la botella de Kuroko y dio un sorbo largo, algo extrañado por seguir sintiendo los ojos penetrantes de Kuroko sobre él.

Kise enarcó las cejas, preguntándose si tenía algo en la cara que llamase la atención de Kuroko, pero probablemente fuesen solo imaginaciones suyas.

Por algún motivo, Kuroko siguió ahí, justo a su lado y sin decir ni pío. Solo prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los demás e intervenía única y exclusivamente para darle la razón a Akashi o para lanzar pullitas con la misma fuerza que un Ignite Pass Kai. 

Hablando de pullas, Kise pudo tener su bien merecida revancha cuando fue Kuroko el que se manchó al comer. Estaba ya dispuesto a limpiarse él solo, pero Kise, raudo y más sediento de venganza que de agua de calidad insuperable, fue a pasarle la servilleta por el moflete con aires de superioridad.

—Mmm, ¿quién me había dicho a mí antes que tenía que comer bien…? —Kise ondeó la servilleta, ese testigo silencioso de que Kuroko Tetsuya, en efecto, era un puerco.

—Eres un rencoroso.

Dicho eso, y sin analizar la ironía de sus actos, Kuroko le quitó la servilleta sucia, hizo una bola con ella y se la lanzó. Competir con Kise Ryouta nunca era una buena idea, y todos los allí presentes deberían ser bien conscientes de ello. Por eso mismo Kise hizo gala de sus reflejos prodigiosos y golpeó la bolita con el puño, acabando esta en la cocorota sudada de Midorima.

—Ups.

—¡¡KISE!!

—¡Pero que fue Kurokocchi el que lo empezó todo!

—Hoy Kise-kun no para de buscar pelea.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz —apostilló Akashi, algo cansado. Era como una madre decepcionada con los resultados académicos mediocres de sus hijos.

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó Murasakibara.

Se formó un barullo en el que no tardó en intervenir Aomine (¡ese se apuntaba hasta a un bombardeo!), que arrastró a Kise consigo al maravilloso mundo de las peleas chorras. Mientras tanto, Kuroko seguía comiendo todo pancho. En uno de esos raros momentos en los que Kise no estaba a gritos, giró la cara, con una risotada a punto de nacer por culpa de una tontería que acababa de soltar Murasakibara, y vio de pleno a Kuroko con los carrillos llenos.

Kuroko lo miró a él durante unos instantes y siguió a lo suyo.

Era como si Kise se hubiese aislado de ese jaleo que había a su alrededor. Se sentía desorientado. Tal vez fuese ahí cuando empezó a incubar la enfermedad mortal que acabaría con él tarde o temprano.

Para no sentirse como un estúpido, Kise cogió otro sándwich y se devoró la mitad de un bocado. Masticaba con dificultad, analizando qué podría ser este nuevo ingrediente que no había notado antes, y miraba de reojo a Kuroko. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan feliz…

Parecía que la jaula de grillos de los demás Milagros era un espectáculo que solamente Kise y Kuroko tenían el derecho de contemplar. Aunque solo estuviesen comiendo sándwiches de dudosa calidad, para Kise aquello era un momento de intimidad más. Estaba en plenitud, unido a la naturaleza, cerca de Kuroko. El fin de su vida se acercaba.

Literalmente.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos idealizados que no notó nada sospechoso al ver que una misteriosa mano morena llena de sudor le estaba pasando una cestita verde. Kise la cogió de manera automática, sin siquiera mirar de dónde procedía o qué era, y de ella sacó lo que en teoría, pero definitivamente no en la práctica, era una bolita de arroz.

La perdición de Kise estaba cerca.

La bolita se aproximaba a su boca.

Kuroko no sonreía, pero sus ojos sí que brillaban con algo especial.

Kise no notaba el peligro. No era consciente de que su final había llegado.

Dio un bocado a la bolita de arroz. Kuroko ahogó una risa, cosa que Aomine no fue capaz de conseguir ni por asomo.

—¡Dai-chan, deja de utilizar mi comida como broma pesada, jo! —protestó Momoi.

Por supuesto, Kise ya había perdido la capacidad de enterarse de lo que sucedía alrededor. Incluso perdió de vista a Kuroko. Lo único que era capaz de sentir, y vaya si lo sentía, era un dolor en el estómago que juraría que le estaba drenando la energía. Era como si hubiese alcanzado su límite máximo de felicidad para toda una vida y la Parca hubiese venido a avisarle de que ya era su hora.

Cuánta crueldad. Aún quería comer un sándwich más de Kuroko, pese a que siguiesen sin saber a nada. Aunque quisiese fingir que todo le daba igual, Kise era lo suficientemente observador como para saber que a Kuroko le hacía ilusión que alguien se estuviese comiendo los sándwiches que había preparado. Otra cosa no, pero Kise tenía a Kuroko bien calado.

—Kise se está poniendo pálido —señaló Midorima con algo que, lo admitiese o no, era preocupación.

—Kuroko, pásale una botella de agua. Yo le abanicaré.

En un visto y no visto, Kise tenía a Akashi abanicándole con cara de determinación y por otro lado (un lado mucho más hermoso) a Kuroko cuidando de él.

—Akashi-kun, deja que siga yo.

Akashi no hizo preguntas al respecto y se quedó con su típica cara de sabiduría gratuita. Ese no era el gesto que uno debería adoptar cuando uno de sus más queridos amigos se estaba muriendo ahí mismo.

—Kurokocchi… Me voy a morir…

—Hala, la bazofia de Satsuki ha matado a Kise.

—Pero se la has dado tú, Mine-chin. Tú eres el asesino.

—¡Que Ki-chan no va a morir, leches!

—Kise-kun ha comido demasiado, eso es todo —Kuroko intentó mantener la calma, pero que lo consiguiese o no era discutible. Al menos fue todo un caballero y obvió el hecho de que la asesina real era, de hecho, Momoi.

Claro, qué taimada: se estaba cargando a su único competidor real en su carrera hacia el corazón de Kuroko. Y eso que decía haber pasado página, pero no. Se lo tenía bien calladito, sí, sí.

—Kise-chin está delirando…

Había ocasiones en las que el corazón de Aomine se ablandaba, lo que le llevaba a hacer buenas acciones. Una de ellas fue, sin ir más lejos, ayudar a Kise a levantarse para ir a vomitar a un sitio alejado de los ojos culpables de Momoi. No es que sonase muy bonito el asunto, pero Kise agradecía que uno de sus presuntos asesinos tuviese la decencia de cuidar de él.

A decir verdad, enfadarse con Aomine no tendría sentido. El único que había conseguido acabar con Kise no era otro que Kuroko.

—Eso es que te has comido una bola de arroz preparada por Satsuki, so memo.

—¡Que no! —Kise se llevó una mano a la boca— Dime, Aominecchi, ¿has oído hablar del hanahaki?

Aomine lo miró como si fuera idiota, aunque con un grado menos de dureza de lo normal. Se tenía que compadecer de Kise, que estaba moribundo.

—¿Lo de potar flores?

—Lo de potar flores. Nace de un amor no correspondido y acaba con la muerte.

—¿Esto forma parte de tus delirios o me estás intentando decir algo? —Aomine bufó. Uno de los últimos recuerdos que iba a tener Kise de Aomine, del dulce y cariñoso Aomine, era esa cara de perro sarnoso. Una lástima.

—Puede que esto te vaya a sorprender, Aominecchi, pero —Kise tomó aire— me gusta Kurokocchi.

Fue un acto solemne, de una valentía inaudita. Acababa de abrirle su corazón y lo propio sería que ahora Aomine, con una lagrimilla naciente, se pusiese a aplaudir a cámara lenta.

Nada de eso pasó.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que “y”? ¡Que te acabo de desvelar mi secreto!

—¡¿Pero qué secreto?! ¡Si ya lo sabía! Y no te hagas el sorprendido, que tú también lo sabías. Coño, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Te pasas el puto día pensando en cómo será tu boda con Tetsu.

—Eso es en plan platónico.

Los años habían convertido a Aomine en una persona un poco más paciente, pero sin pasarse.

—¿Qué coño tenía la comida de Satsuki para que se te haya ido la pinza así? —Aomine le obligó a agacharse delante de un árbol solitario, igual que su corazón—. Vomita, anda.

Las ganas que tenía Kise de darle una respuesta poética no fueron tan grandes y abrumadoras como las de expulsar aquello que lo carcomía por dentro.

Por decirlo de forma sutil, no fueron las flores que él se esperaba. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

—Bebe algo, anda, ¡y no te me acerques! Qué puto asco.

Kise usó a Aomine a modo de muleta y volvió todo desganado al frente de batalla, es decir, donde estaban los demás reunidos y algo expectantes por su regreso. Kuroko parecía especialmente preocupado.

El corazón de Kise no estaba para estos trotes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Mal —respondió Kise con franqueza.

—Lo siento mucho, Ki-chan… —Momoi tenía los ojos llorosos, ¡pobrecita! Si ella supiera que no era la verdadera causante de su muerte.

Kise se llevó la mano al estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Igual aquello no era cosa del amor, sino de un ingrediente más que caducado que había echado Momoi en la comida sin más miramientos.

La mano cálida de Kuroko sobre la suya hizo recular aquella idea.

Aquella era la última puñalada que necesitaba Kise para poder descansar en paz. De hecho, sintió algo muy extraño en el estómago que le obligó a llevarse de nuevo la mano a la boca.

—Ya le acompaño yo. —Kuroko se levantó de un brinco—. Kise-kun, apóyate en mí.

Usar a Aomine como apoyo estaba bien. Eran más o menos de la misma altura, así que era cuestión de pasar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejarse llevar. Kuroko, que era diminuto en comparación, era más como un bastón.

Eso no quitaba que Kise se sintiese un poco feliz. Estaría más contento si no fuese porque sentía que su barriga iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Kuroko lo llevó hasta un triste arbusto que daba incluso más lástima que el árbol solitario y potado de antes.

—No tienes fiebre —Kuroko le tocó la frente, pero nada.

—Kurokocchi, ¿has oído hablar del hanahaki?

Como si aquella pregunta hubiese confirmado sus sospechas, Kuroko volvió a comprobar si Kise tenía fiebre. Nada.

—Pues creo que tengo eso —Kise cerró los ojos.

—Momoi-san ha usado ingredientes en mal estado y te han hecho daño. Además, te has empachado con mis sándwiches. Tú no eres de tanto comer, Kise-kun.

Kuroko estaba de cuclillas, clavando la vista en el suelo. Parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

—Me hizo muy feliz que comieses lo que preparé aunque no estuviese muy rico —confesó Kuroko—, pero te has sobrepasado. El hanahaki, para empezar, no existe. Además, solo puedes morir si el amor no es correspondido, así que no te preocupes.

Kise estaba demasiado enfermo como para darse cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de oír. Veía que la cara de Kuroko había pasado a estar al rojo vivo y que poco menos que se fue corriendo a “buscar una botella de agua”, aunque los instintos de Kise le estuviesen dictando que Kuroko estaba huyendo de su propia vergüenza.

Kise soltó una risotada. No, si al final Kuroko sí que lo iba a acabar matando de verdad.


	2. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez Kuroko tiene que confesarse en condiciones, por eso mismo lleva a Kise al lugar más mágico e íntimo del planeta.

Con enfermedad letal o sin ella, Kise no podía sacarse a Kuroko de la cabeza ni el veneno de Momoi del cuerpo. Llegó a casa hecho polvo. Le habría gustado poder llamar a Kasamatsu, el más cuerdo entre los cuerdos, y que le confirmase si Kise había perdido la chaveta o no. Igual la comida fosforescente de la flor de la Generación de los Milagros había jugado con su mente y le había hecho inventarse escenas que jamás habían sucedido. A fin de cuentas, él estaba casi seguro de que algo tan irreal como que Kuroko básicamente se le había confesado en toda regla.

Bueno, o de forma sutil. El caso era la intención.

Habría sido muy romántico pasar la noche en vela devanándose los sesos con el tema, pero el cansancio y las ganas de regenerar sus órganos eran demasiado fuertes como para obviarlos, de modo que Kise se quedó frito nada más echarse en la cama. Así, sin cenar, sin lavarse la cara, sin echar un vistazo a las redes sociales. Ya con eso uno podía intuir lo mal que estaba la situación.

El día siguiente, en cambio, prometía ser mucho mejor. Ya para empezar, no tenía ningún tipo de dolencia física que le llevase a creer que tenía una enfermedad ficticia en la que escupía flores.

Miró el móvil y leyó los mensajes preocupados de Akashi preguntándole por su estado de salud. Eso significaba dos cosas: tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él (no es que no lo supiese de antes, pero siempre estaba bien confirmarlo) y lo de ayer no había sido una extraña pesadilla. Tragó saliva. También tenía un mensaje de Kuroko.

Era un simple “¿cómo estás?”. Pues era una buena pregunta, sí señor.

Estaba bien. Bastante mejor que antes de leer aquel mensaje.

*

Iba a quedar con Kuroko y —¡ojo al dato!— la idea no había sido de Kise. Esto ya era demasiado asombroso como para creérselo, y que nadie se extrañase al descubrir que Kise se tuvo que pellizcar la mejilla para comprobar si estaba soñando o no. Al parecer Kuroko quería llevarlo a un sitio de lo más secreto (“¡pero dime a dónde!”) y hablar las cosas con calma.

Hablar las cosas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, teniendo en cuenta los derroteros por los que había ido su conversación el otro día. Kise ya solo podía sonreír de oreja a oreja con una naturalidad discordante con cómo se sentía por dentro: nervioso. Histérico. Esperanzado. Pero ante todo nervioso, sí.

Qué estúpido era. Había disputado finales y concedido entrevistas a revistas más o menos prestigiosas, pero era ahora, que iba a quedar con un chico al que conocía desde hace un montón, cuando se le revolvía el estómago. Menos mal que esta vez era por algo positivo.

*

A Kise por poco le dio un infarto cuando divisó a Kuroko entre la muchedumbre babosa y violenta de la estación. Ya no solo porque ver a Kuroko fuese un subidón de adrenalina de por sí, sino porque parecía que iba a morir apisonado por algún hombre de negocios sin escrúpulos.  Y una porra iba a consentir que el capitalismo acabase con su (futuro) churri.

—¡Kurokocchi! —gritó Kise con aire dramático, tendiendo su mano.

Aunque Kuroko puso los ojos en blanco, y motivos para ello no le faltaban, bien que agarró la mano de Kise con fuerza y se dejó arrastrar hacia su orilla particular. Habría estado muy bien darle un abrazo y murmurar un “ahora estás a salvo” de lo más principesco, pero a Kise le habían inculcado que con el fuego no se jugaba, y Kuroko era de por sí una llamarada indomable por más aspecto de cerilla que pudiese tener.

—¿Te suele pasar esto? —preguntó Kise con el ceño arrugado— En fin, Kurokocchi, ¿qué tal todo? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Kuroko, cómo no, ignoró por completo las tres preguntas que le acababan de formular.

— Soy yo quien debería preguntarte qué tal estás. ¿Ya te has recuperado del todo?

—¡Ya me ves, estoy como una rosa! —Kise hizo un movimiento con los brazos que, en realidad, no demostraba nada. Esperaba convencer a Kuroko de todas formas—. Bueno, ¿y a dónde me decías que íbamos?

—Espera y verás —Kuroko respondió con una voz suave, emprendiendo ya el rumbo hacia dondequiera que quisiese llevar a Kise.

Kise lo iba a seguir de mil amores.

*

El sitio ese tan especial al que quería llevar Kuroko a Kise era, ni nada más ni nada menos, un supermercado.

Kise miró el rótulo del supermercado con desconfianza.

—Es aquí —confirmó Kuroko como si un súper fuese el lugar más adecuado para una primera cita.

Un centro comercial podría tener un pase. De hecho, no sonaba nada mal la idea de pasar una tarde de tiendas con Kuroko y comprando ropa a juego. Ahora bien, un supermercado, que vendía comida y poco más, quizás fuese un plan bastante pobre. Esto podría esperarse de una mente poco brillante como la de Aomine, pero no de la de un prodigio del pensamiento como Kuroko.

Bueno, sorprendente fue, desde luego.

—Emm, ¿tienes que comprar algo? —preguntó Kise con las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Claro. No me gusta venir al supermercado a curiosear, Kise-kun. Coge una cesta y un carrito, por favor.

Dicho y hecho. Kise llevó el carrito con dejadez y muchas ganas de largarse de ahí e ir a algún sitio divertido con Kuroko. Cambió un poco de parecer cuando vio a una parejita de recién casados debatiendo qué marca de leche deberían comprar. Sonrió ensimismado.

—¿Qué vas a comprar, Kurokocchi?

—Cosas para preparar la merienda. —Kuroko miró fijamente a Kise—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—¿La merienda? —Sus cejas dieron un salto hasta el techo—. ¿Vamos a ir a tu casa o algo?

—Si no te parece mal, sí. —Kuroko se rascó la barbilla—. Mi familia ahora mismo no está en casa, así que…

Si las cejas de Kise habían echado a volar, su mandíbula aspiraba con dejar una bonita marca en el suelo. Kuroko y Kise iban a tener una casa a su completa disposición. Ellos solos. Hace una semana Kise habría dado saltos de alegría al escuchar eso, pero ahora, que sabía que Kuroko sentía lo mismo que él, era como remontar en un partido especialmente complicado y hacerse con la victoria contra todo pronóstico.

Un poco como cuando en primero tuvo que enfrentarse contra el Fukuda Sougo, por otra parte.

—Kise-kun, disimula más —Kuroko se dio media vuelta— y no pienses en cosas raras. Vamos a merendar, nada más.

Fue cuestión de dar solamente un paso adelante para ver que Kuroko se estaba consumiendo por su propia vergüenza. Tal vez no fuese Kise el que estuviese dejando volar su imaginación.

—Oye, que el salido es Aominecchi, no yo. —Fingió indignarse—. ¿Qué pasa, que uno no puede alegrarse por disfrutar de una merienda en condiciones o qué?

Kuroko resopló.

—Estás siendo demasiado escandaloso.

—Eso es lo que me dices cuando te mueres de vergüenza. No creas que no te tengo bien calado.

—Kise-kun, escoge ya lo que quieras comer.

Kise no tenía duda alguna de que iba a salirse con la suya. Lo sentía mucho por Kuroko y su sentido del ridículo, pero es que nociones como esa no tenían mucho valor cuando había amor de por medio.

Así que quizás, y solo quizás, Kise se pegó demasiado a Kuroko a la hora de coger una bolsa de patatas fritas. Por poco lo estampó contra los estantes, pero menos mal que Kise, rápido y caballeroso ante todo, tuvo el detalle de agarrarle la cintura para protegerle. Kuroko no es que apreciase mucho este gesto.

— _Para_.

—¡Que fue sin querer!

Aquello era una mentirijilla, pero una muy piadosa y blanca como la que más.

 

*

A Kise le pareció un poco cutre tener que pagar él la compra, pero es que Kuroko no tenía dinero suficiente.

—Deja al menos que pague la mitad —protestó Kuroko.

—¡Aquí todo o nada! Ya me lo devolverás de otra forma —respondió sin intenciones oscuras de por medio.

O sí.

—Llevo yo la bolsa.

—¡Que no! —Kise sonrió, ahora sí, con malicia—. Además, sé que si te la doy, me vas a golpear con ella. Que no nací ayer, Kurokocchi.

—En eso tienes razón —concedió con una sonrisa minúscula. Se le veía tan relajado, tan cómodo, tan a gusto con el universo.

Kise podía decir que se sentía igual que él.

*

La casa de Kuroko no era nada del otro jueves; tenía un jardincito con un parterre cuidado, una plaza de garaje más o menos digna y no los suficientes años como para considerar que aquello se iba a caer a cachos de un momento a otro, aunque casi.

Kise se quitó los zapatos y observó con aire divertido lo enormes que eran comparados con los de Kuroko. Si es que él era el más grande entre los grandes, pero su cuerpo era más bien pequeñito. Esto no suponía ninguna queja, ojo; a Kise se le caía la baba pensando en lo adorable que era Kuroko. Ese contraste entre sus rasgos faciales, tan dulces y amables, y su carácter tenaz y decidido era de lo más interesante.

—Voy a preparar té. Tú ponte cómodo.

Eso intentó Kise, de verdad. El tatami de la sala de invitados era del barato y la mesita se notaba que había vivido mejores días; aun así, se estaba bien. La sencillez de la decoración era tan propia de Kuroko que no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada.

Su imaginación, tan rica como Akashi, le permitió disfrutar al máximo de esos minutos en los que Kuroko estuvo en la cocina. En qué estuvo pensando o qué pajas mentales se montó en su cabeza no era del todo importante. Salvo esos momentos donde se aventuró a imaginarse cómo sería un apartamento en el que viviesen solamente ellos dos. Las peleas sobre cómo decorar la casa prometían ser acaloradas.

—Perdón por la espera, Kise-kun. Aquí tienes. —Kuroko volvió con una bandejita y le sirvió té con diligencia. Podría ser un buen camarero si se lo propusiese. Tomó asiento y miró a Kise a los ojos—.  Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De lo del otro día?

Kuroko asintió con vigor. Se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

—Sí. Creo que no fui lo suficientemente directo contigo, Kise-kun, y por eso mismo me disculpo. —Hizo una reverencia que dejó a Kise medio atontado—. Deja que me confiese en condiciones.

—Sí, claro. Tú como en tu casa —dijo Kise con los circuitos del cerebro ya completamente churruscados. Tardó en darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de soltar, aunque a Kuroko pareció haberle hecho su gracia.

—Gracias —contestó antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. Kise lo miró expectante—. Kise-kun, desde hace un tiempo siento algo por ti. Espero que aceptes mis sentimientos.

Esto último lo volvió a decir en plena reverencia y Kise tenía media patata frita en la boca. Se iba a atragantar. Se iba a morir. Lo del envenenamiento provocado por el terrible dúo Momoi-Aomine iba a ser un chiste infantil en comparación con la declaración formal y seria de Kuroko. Estaba colorado como un boquerón y todo rígido, a la espera de una respuesta que, en honor a la verdad, era de lo más obvia.

—¡Claro que los acepto! —exclamó Kise a tal volumen que por poco provocó un terremoto en el barrio—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Pero tú sabes cuánto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti? ¡Años, Kurokocchi, _años_!

—Entonces…

—¿Que si quiero salir contigo? —Kise continuó la frase que a Kuroko le estaba costando horrores formular. Sonrió victorioso— ¡Por supuesto!

—Muchas gracias —respondió en bajito, aún con un color en la cara que ningún humano no febril debería tener—. Me esforzaré mucho.

—¡Lo mismo digo! Voy a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya verás.

Y lo dijo en serio.

Ante esas palabras, Kuroko le sonrió con tanta dulzura que ahora el que tenía un color preocupante en la cara no era otro que Kise.

— _Ah._ —Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos—. Con los nervios me he olvidado de una cosa. Espera aquí, por favor.

Era tan bonito que Kuroko se hubiese puesto nervioso por tener que confesarle sus sentimientos a Kise. Qué bobo era, ¡como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que Kise lo fuese a rechazar!

Kuroko se fue a la cocina otra vez y dejó a Kise todo alelado y con una sonrisa a máxima potencia en los labios. No tardó más de treinta segundos en volver con unas bolitas de arroz en un plato.

—Quería darte esto antes. Son bolas de arroz —explicó— y las he preparado yo.

Kise acababa de zamparse media bolsa de patatas fritas con la emoción y poco le apetecía ponerse ahora a comer arroz con atún y mayonesa, la verdad. Y para esto se había chupado él varios minutos en un supermercado: para que al final Kuroko lo atiborrase con comida que ya tenía en casa. Qué tío. Pero como hacerle un feo a su novio (¡¡novio!!) no era una opción, cogió una bolita y le dio las gracias.

A Kuroko, no a la bolita.

—No comas demasiado, que luego sabes que enfermas. —Kuroko intentó, pero no logró, sonar severo—. El otro día comiste de más para que no me sintiese mal conmigo mismo.

Kise lo miró atentamente, como si acabasen de acusarle de un crimen indecible.

—¿Cómo puedes decir e…? Bueno, sí. Pero que te digo que no estaban mal.

—Pero tampoco estaban bien. Por eso mismo he practicado para hacer estas bolas de arroz. Son bastante simples, pero espero que te gusten de todos modos.

Como una gotita más de sangre subiese a la cabeza de Kise, le iba a dar un chungo y _goodbye Kise_. No iba a salir de ahí con vida. Lo de que Kuroko estaba urdiendo un plan maléfico para acabar con él cada vez cobraba más fuerza.

Para colmo, las bolitas de arroz estaban ricas. Tal y como había adivinado Kise, eran de atún con mayonesa. Simples, pero no por ello menos deliciosas. Kuroko le regañó por estar comiendo demasiado deprisa y, como si el destino ese en el que creía Aomine quisiese darle la razón a Kuroko, dos segundos después Kise se atragantó y su novio (venga, otra vez: ¡¡novio!!) le tuvo que dar palmaditas en la espalda. Kise le destelló con una sonrisa rebosante de agradecimiento.

—La próxima vez vienes tú a mi casa, que aunque no lo parezca, sé preparar sushi —afirmó orgulloso—. Y un yakisoba para chuparse los dedos.

—¿Entonces por qué llevaste solo agua al picnic del otro día?

—¡Joé, Kurokocchi, soy un hombre ocupado! Y el agua era de la mejor calidad, ¿o no?

—Excusas —respondió con total tranquilidad, dando otro sorbito a su té.

Pues se iba a enterar. Kise había decidido que iba a salirse con la suya y que no cupiese duda al respecto: lo iba a lograr. Por eso mismo se limpió con elegancia, a pesar de no tener ni una mísera mancha, y juntó las palmas con aire solemne.

—¡Aaaah, estoy lleno! Estaban muy ricas, de verdad que te lo digo.

—Me alegra que te hayan gust…

Kuroko no pudo continuar. No cuando la mano de Kise estaba sujetándole el mentón y sus labios le besaban la mejilla con toda la dulce maldad que se merecía.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo Kise con aire seductor, 100% modelo de revista. Vaya, lo que era.

—Kise-kun, eres lo peor. Aprovechas cuando estoy desprevenido para hacerme estas cosas —protestó Kuroko con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que no jugaba mucho a favor de sus palabras.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Nunca bajes la guardia conmigo, Kurokocchi.

A Kise le entró la risa, de modo que Kuroko, siendo como era, le dio un codazo que guardaba más afecto que enfado. Confirmado: sí que era cierto que Kise había logrado salirse con la suya. ¡Y de qué manera!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va así, sin revisar ni nada. ¡Lo siento mucho!


End file.
